The Groom
by SesshoumaruNarakuPureLove
Summary: Sesshoumaru is cinderella basically and naraku is the prince XD. Izoyai is the step mother. Inuyasha is the step brother. nick is the steb broher also. Inunotaishou is the father . i own nothing but the story and nick


"_The Groom"_

(Chapter 1) - (Thief)

_Hi my name is Sesshoumaru, I am 19 years old. I lost my father when I was very young, and I am stuck with his wife he has married. My other mother died in a car accident when I was 2 years old. She was the greatest mom ever. My mother's name was Inukimi. I look like a horrible wreck! My hair is in a low pony tail that has lots of knots in it, Very messy looking, I look very dirty!, I'm wearing nothing but rags it looks like and my skin has gone paler since my father has passed away._

_**"There is hope for you yet my son. Please don't give up hope. I love you with all my heart, some day you will be free just like I was."**_

_It was very beautiful place here in Japan. You got everything you ever dreamed of. The only thing that bothered me was that no one knew who I was and where I came from. So strange my mother... well step mother is hiding something from me that she doesn't want me to find out. I don't understand though everyone else seems to be having a great time here in the heck whole place._

_**"And the story begins"**_

_"Hello sir? May I have those sheets?" I looked up at him hoping he would say yes. But he shook his head in a no not going to happen position. I sighed very hard and went out to go see my step mother._

_"They won't let me have those sheets step mother"_

_"I thought I told you to go get those sheet's boy!" she yelled at me._

_"But step mother"_

_"No buts" she slapped me hard with her hand and I obeyed and went in to go get that sheet._

_"He will get that no matter what" Izoyai smirked her lips. `_

_As usually I had to go and steal the sheets. "Why must I do this?" I thought to myself. I ran to the exit when I heard them yelling thief! When I was at the exit I heard my step mother yelling at me._

_"Great! Look what you did squirt!" she hit me hard on the head and told me to wait for the police to retrieve me. I listened to her without fighting because she would somehow get me out of there._

_"Don't move a muscle you hear me!"_

_"Yes step mother" I sighed.  
"Sesshoumaru?" she called out my name before leaving into the carriage. _

_"Yes step mother?" I looked up at her._

_"We will come get you. But don't think it's because we love you."_

_"I know step mother"_

_"Oh and another thing we need you for cleaning is another reason why."_

_"I know"_

_"Good" she left with a smirk and went to the carriage._

_"Stop right there!" the cop shouted at me._

_I hold out my hands and he comes closer to me and puts hand cuffs on me. I take a long breath of a sigh and wish I would be at home._

_"You are the thief! That we were trying to catch for a very long time. I just bet you can't wait to meet the prince you little thief!"_

_"Prince?" I asked._

_"Yes prince" he growled at me._

_"Why does the prince need to know me?" I ask again._

_"Because he does the laws on thieves. A you might die, B you might be in jail for a long long time, or C you might be his servant for a long long time." he smirked up at me._

_"Yes sir" I sighed. "What have I done this time to get in this crazy mess?" I sighed to myself._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_So here I am finally in the kingdom while they are making a decision on my life to be... This place is beautiful and tall but it's got some spooks in it. Lots of dust, darkness, blood sheds, blood, wine glasses but had red wine in it. At least I think it was wine, goblets, statues, and knights. I'm so going to die._

"_Prince Higurashi" the guard called out. I looked up to see who was coming out of the door near a large stair path way._

_Everyone bowed to the prince while he was walking to the throne. Of course I pay no heed to it and one of the body guards hit me in the head to make me bow. I winced up to the guard and said to him. "Sorry I didn't" but he shushed me. I sighed and took a peek up at the prince. When I saw him my heart started pumping fast, I was getting all jelly like, I felt like I was going to melt, my chest felt heavy, and he was the most beautiful man I have ever seen in my life time. He had the most high tucked up hair, wearing a long blue cape, purple vest, black royal pants with gold on the bottom of it, red maroon eye's and had blue eye shadow on his eye lids._

"_Prince Higurashi, We have captured the thief that has been stealing are goods, and such._

"_Excellent work men." He smirked at them and walked to my side. "Stand up thief" I didn't want to but I obeyed and stood up and looked at him. "Yes your- high-ne-ss" He looked at me oddly and asks me a few questions. Oh dear goodness not the questions anything but that._

"_So is there a reason you're stealing from us?" _

_I stayed silent not wanting to tell the truth because if I did I would get a beat down._

"_Answer the prince thief!" the guard shouted at me._

"_I…" I stayed quiet and thought of a little white lie. "I stole because I had to so my family can survive. " I tilted my head down and they gave me the meanest looks except for the prince._

"_Why I should kill you!" the guards shouted at me._

"_Enough…" the prince stayed silent and looked back at me and took a step closer. "You are not telling the truth." _

"_I…" I go blank on not understanding why he knows my every thought how does he know I'm…._

"_Tell the truth and you won't get in that much trouble."_

_Narakus Point of view._

"_Man not again…" he sighed himself getting his hair tucked up nicely. "Well here we go…" he walked out of his room to the hall to the entrance. He enters and goes down the stairs seeing all the bowing heads._

"_Prince Higurashi"_

_He stayed quiet and walked to his throne. He looked up at the thief and his heart pumped faster than ever. "He doesn't look like he has had a bath in ages…" he thought to himself. "His clothes are filthy and dirty also what happened to this poor boy…."_

"_Prince Naraku we have captured the thief that has been stealing from us."_

"_Stealing? He doesn't look like he would be a person of stealing." He walked closer to the thief._

"_Excellent work men" He smirked at them and walked to the thief. "Stand up" he commanded. "He doesn't look like he wants to listen…oh but he did..." he thought._

"_So is there a reason you're stealing from us?" naraku looked at the thief with sorrow in his eyes like there was something wrong with this boy._

"_I..." the thief stayed silent._

"_Why is he so bashful?" he thinks to himself_

"_I stole because I had to so my family can survive. "_

"_That is a load of bull!" he thought... _

"_Why I should kill you!" the guards shouted._

"_Enough!" naraku shouted to the guards then looked at him. "You are not telling the truth."_

"_I…" he looks down._

"_There he goes being all shy again." He thought. _

"_Tell the truth and you won't get in that much trouble."_

_Back to sesshoumaru's point of view._

"_I would get in trouble either way" I thought to myself. "It doesn't matter what you do to me, just don't harm my family"_

"_Why do you put yourself in this mess? And why hasn't your family come to bail you out?" the prince asked me._

"_Because "I tilted my head._

"_Because why?"_

"_Just because"_

"_Just because why?"_

"_Just because because" I growled._

"_No need to get feisty just curious is all."_

"_Well you don't have to be" I growled deeply in my throat. I looked at the guards giving me a mean look and sighed knowing I should probably stop talking to the prince like this._

"_Interesting" naraku thinks to himself. The prince sits down on his throne and starts laughing. The guards look at him then back at me. "What did you do to him?"_

"_I didn't do anything…" I sigh deeply and was curious why he was laughing._

"_Very interesting" he smirked up at me._

"_Have you gone mad Prince?" the guards called out._

"_No he is very interesting, I would like to have him to stay here a while and be treated like a prince himself. I would like to get to know him better. Oooh! By the way what is your name?"_

"_Se…sesshoumaru take…takahashi" I blushed._

"_Nice to meet you sesshoumaru, you as of today are a prince guest of honor."_

"_But what are my punishments?"_

"_Yeah what are his punishments?" the guards asked._

"_Nothing"_

"_What! Why sir!" the guard looked shocked._

"_I'll explain it to you guys later why"_

"_All right" they sighed._

"_But don't I..."_

"_Let me explain it to you" he took my hand and led me the way. Where is he taking me? Not his bed room ?" I blush of the thought._

_Minutes later we arrive in a huge bedroom. "Wow" I looked at the beautiful bedroom we walked in. He takes a seat on the huge lovely soft red velvet bed with dark pillows that had a spider print on it. He looks at me and taps his bed to sit next to him. I blush and listen to take a seat. _

"_So I take it you like this room huh?" he asked me._

_I looked at him with a nervous smile on my face. "Yes I do. It's very nice."_

"_Well nice to hear this is my bedroom. I will be showing yours here soon. Once the maids get it ready for you. I have some things I want to ask you. Do you mind?" he looks up at me with sorrow._

"_Oh that's nice. Sweet can't wait. Sure ask away." I blush just looking at him and sitting by him makes my heart go crazy._

"_I've never seen you around from here before. Why is that?"_

"_I don't come out often"_

"_Why not?"_

"…_."_

"_Okay… um how old are you?"_

"_I am 19 years old"_

"_I am 24 years old."_

"…_nice to know..." I blush._

"_May I ask a personal question?"_

_I looked at him with a curious look but since he asked so kindly I guess I'll give it a shot. "Sure what is it?"_

"_Why don't you bathe? "_

"_I..."_

"_Sorry…, I know that was rude of me wasn't it."_

"_Yes...but not at the same time..."_

"_Huh"_

"_Well are baths don't work where we live." I lied. The truth actually was I work so hard I sweat to death it doesn't matter how many baths I take._

"_Why do you not got any good clothes?"_

"_Umm I always like to rip them." I smiled to try to convince him. _

"_Okay well let me show you to your room. Then I will have you a bath for you okay."_

"_Yes please, I mean…Thanks." I blushed and he smiled at me. He walks to the door to open it. He waits for me to enter out of the room. I take a step out of the room and we start heading to my new guest room._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_We arrived at my room in 4 minutes. He tells me to enter and that there will be a maid at the door for me to get my bath ready for me. I took a step inside the bedroom and couldn't believe my eyes it was gorgeous it had a huge bed with light blue sheets, light blue covers, light blue blankets, light blue pillows, light blue room with white moons printed on it, the things that hanged over the ceiling that was hovering over the bed was also light blue , and the table's, desks, and the furniture were a light pink color. It was a beautiful room I have ever dreamed of. I lay on my bed to see what it feels like and it felt good. I hear a small conversation with naraku and the guards but not very well._

"_The boy is not telling the truth..."_

"_Seems that way, he is a thief remember prince"_

"_Yes I know but..." naraku growled to himself._

"_But what" guard looked at him._

"_He seems so innocent there is something going on with that poor boy that we don't know. I plan to find out. "_

"_How do you plan on doing that sir?"_

"_I am going to bring his family here for guest and watch over them and see how they treat this boy._

"_Sire you are perfect"_

"_I know right."_

"_Yep in every way."_

"…_."_

"_No no sir I'm not flirting with you."_

"_Good"_

"_I was praising you."_

"'_well thank you Brian"_

"_Thank nothing of it prince"_

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_The door knocks three times then I hear a girl's voice calling out to open the door. I get up out of my nice soft bed to go open the door. _

"_Hello, Guest Prince Takahashi, my name is Rin. I will be you maiden for today."_

"_Um...hello Rin nice to meet you" I looked at her with blush on my face. She was absolutely beautiful._

"_I came up here to take you to your bath."_

"_Thank You Rin." I smiled to her._

"_Don't mention it" she looked at me with red blush on her cheeks. "That was so kawaii!" I thought to myself…_

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"They have arrived Prince Higurashi" the guard said with a bow.

"Excellent bring them in" he smirked in his throne.

They arrive minutes later and the prince doesn't like what he is seeing.

"They look much nicer then he did, they look like they smell nice, something is defiantly wrong here." He thought to himself. "So I have brought you here for guests of honor"

"We appreciate it prince" they bowed to him.

"My his gorgeous" nick thought to himself.

"Man why couldn't he be hotter" inuyasha grumbled to himself.

"Well he would do for one of my kids." Izoyai smirked.

I come in to see what this commotion is all about. I froze when I saw my step mother and brothers. "What are they doing here" I thought to myself. I was wearing nothing but a towel over my hips and a towel over my head.

"Sesshoumaru!" my step mother yelled at me.

"What step mother" I said back to her.

"Why are you…" she looks up at the prince that was giving her a weird look. "I see you finally took a bath." She licks her lips at me. I am not liking that sign at all. She is a cruel step mother, and she doesn't want me here being treated nicely either. She is going to make it miserable for me as possible I know it.

"Oops! Watch out!" a girl comes sliding to me with a whole bunch of laundry in her hands.

"I catch her before falling and the clothes before they touch the ground.

"Thank you Sir." She smiled at me.

"Your welcome Mrs." I smiled at her.

"My name is Kagome. What's yours?" She looked up at me.

"My name is Sesshoumaru." I stare at her not understanding why she is telling me her name for.

"Good to know, so you must be the guest of honor prince. Are you not" she looked at me.

"Yes that would be me." I growled deep in my throat looking at my brothers.

"Well can I ask you something sesshoumaru?" she looks at me with curious on her face.

"What is it?" I looked at her strongly.

"What do guys like? You know as in for presents?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because there is this guy" she blushes all red and turns from side to side over and over again.

"So you like this guy and want to know what guys like for presents."

"Yes…I need help"

"Well men love whatever the girl buys"

"Really?"

"Yep"

"Okay I'll try that. Thanks sesshoumaru."

"Don't mention it" I waved at her.

"Sir Sesshoumaru" I hear a maids voice behind me.

"Yes?" I looked the other way and then the other and found who was talking to me.

"May I take your dirty clothes into the washers?" She blushes at me.

"That's okay Rin. I can do it myself." I smiled to her and patted her head.

"But sir…you're the guest here not a servant." She smiled at me.

"Well I can help you then."

"No no sesshoumaru, you're not getting the point." She looks at me then to the prince.

"I see so his not used to resting…." The prince thought to himself looking at sesshoumaru and rins conversation.

"It's fine really"

"No sir"

"Sesshoumaru" he called out my name.

"Yes?" I shouted. "Oh no not again. His making my heart pound fast." I thought to myself while I see him coming closer to me.

"You are not supposed to do chores when you are the guest of honor. And by the way this is a castle and castles have maids, servants, butlers, and the prince gets to do whatever he wants." He looks at me with a little blush on his face. "Um…Rin..."

"Yes Prince Naraku?"

"Get the boy some clothes…"

"Oh! My! Right away sir!" she blushed pushing me out of the hall way.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rin closes the door behind us and locks it.

"What are you doing?"I asked her.

"We are going to dress you up." She blushed at me.

"Yeah but aren't you supposed to wait somewhere else?"

"No" She goes closer to me and unties my towel.

"Ahh! What are you doing" I shouted covering myself.

"Dressing you of course."

"But…"

"Come now, you're not shy are you?" she smirked at me.

"n-no-no I'm not" I blushed when I trailed down to her breast. They were huge.

"Well…well...well aren't we a naughty boy?" she looks up at me.

"What are you talking about" I pretend nothing was wrong. She caught that in a second though.

"You were looking at my breast weren't you?"

"No"

"Liar"

"…"

"Come on tell the truth" she puts my shirt on and goes closer to me and I feel her breast on to my chest. "Okay okay I did…" I blushed.

"I knew it" she giggled and continued dressing me. She put my hair in a half way ponytail where it's not all the way to my head but it's not at the end of my hair either. I had on Silver Pants that had blue glitter that had flames on it, daemons on the top of the pants, pearls at the bottom of the pants, the buttons on the shirt was blue daemons that were shaped as moons, the shirt was silky white with glitter, the strips on the shirt on the end of it had a pearl, and the ponytail was a magenta color daemon shape of a dog . She blushed of how he looked so nice in it. He sure was the most handsome man there was in her eyes.

"There now you are done" she smiled up at me.

"Thanks" I smiled back at her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I arrive in the place I have just left to go change to. I see my brother Nick flirting with naraku. I feel anger in my chest and I couldn't help but walk over there and growl at my brother.

"What is the matter Bro?" my brother looks at me.

"Nothing…" I turned away not able to face the fact that I am no good for a prince.

"Kouga" Naraku calls out.

"You rang sir?" the butler arrived.

"Yes! Can you please take this family up to their room" he demanded.

"Yes sir" he bowled. "Right this way madam, and sirs" he held out his hand to led them the way.

"Come on sesshoumaru, Nick, Inuyasha" Izoyai called out.

"Coming mother" they all said.

"Wait!" Naraku stepped up to them.

"Yes?" Izoyai paused.

"This boy will be staying in another room" he took my hand and led me to the guest room.

"But I must protect my baby Prince" izoyai growled.

"He will be safe! Trust madam" he turns to take me to my room. "Because he will be" naraku said in his head.

"Right this way" kouga said leading the way.

"Koug...kouga" a girl stopped infront of the butler.

"Oh hello " he starts feeling all jelly like and doesn't think straight.

"Kouga I got you this" she blushed holding out a red rose, and some chocolates.

"Thank You Lady Kagome" he smiled.

"Your Welcome Kouga" she smiled.

"Your room "kouga points to the door.

"But sir…" Izoyai sighed.

"What is it madam?" kouga asked.

"This is the bathroom" Izoyai said.

"Oh no no my bad my bad" he laughs and shows them the other room. "This is your room"

"Um...Sir." Izoyai glared at him.

"Yes is there a problem this time?" he asked.

"Yes that's a cleaning closet…." She huffed.

"Oh my bad Mrs." He led the way to the room finally and showed them to their door.

"It's beautiful!" Izoyai shouted.

"And it's not a bathroom" nick smirked.

"Nor a cleaning closet" inuyasha laughed.

"That will be enough you two" Izoyai growled.

"Sorry mom" they both apologized.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Pick up sesshoumaru" izoyai hissed.

"Yes…?" I answered.

"Come down here this instance!" she shouted in my ear.

"Yes step mother" I obeyed and she hung up the phone. I sighed not wanting to go to her already but I had no choice.

15 minutes later I arrive half way and I find naraku standing in the middle of the hallway with his pa jamas on. He looked absolutely hasome in them they were shiny dark blue with white stripes.

"where are you going? At this time of night" He growls deadly in his throat.

"m..my step mother called me and wanted me to meet her" I blush deeply.

"in the middle of the night? You would risk your sleep to listen to her?" he growls and comes closer to me.

"I.. would" I shiver and sigh because now I probably gave a sign that something is up.

"is there a reason you have to obey? Why not say no?" he asked.

"because" I look down on the ground.

"because why?" he looks closer at me.

"..." I don't answer and he sighs heavy.

"please tell me sesshoumaru. I can save you from what ever it is" he growls and takes my hand.

"n- no you can't" I sighed.

"and why not?" he looked at me again.

"because of my father..." I sigh heavy.

"what about your father?" he asked me.

"if I say too much...i'll lose my father forever" he started to have tears come down .

"I won't let that happen. Tell me and I can sneak on her and get the thing that you are wanting." he smiled at me.

"re..really" I look up at him with some of my tears drying up.

"really" he smiles at me again and takes my hand. My phone starts ringing again and naraku takes it out of my hand.

"sesshoumaru where are you mr! You are late!" izoyai hissed into the phone.

"this is not sesshoumaru this is prince naraku!" he smirked on the phone knowing she is probably panicing now.

"oh..sorry prince.. naraku" she sighed.

"save it women" he growled.

"I just was checking on my sesshoumaru seeing how he was doing and woundering why he isn't coming.." she gasped heavy on the phone.

"that's because I'm not letting him go there tonight mam. No one is allowed to leave their bedrooms after 12:00 p.m.." he growls.

"oh I'm sorry I didn't know" she sighed on the phone.

"okay bye"

"bye"

"dang it" izoyai shouted after hanging up and started throwing darts at a picture of sesshoumaru and his father. "curse you inunotaishou and your son!"

"mom..." inuyasha yawned.

"not now inuyasha" she hissed.

"shesh okay.." he growled and went back to bed.

"moms cranky again" nick thought to himself.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"you can go back to bed" he smiled at me.

"okay" I blushed and felt free for once in my life and jumped up to kiss his cheek then his lips fast then backed up and left to the room. I shut my door as fastest as I could. " so embarrassing" I thought to myself put my palm to my chest feeling my heart beat.

Naraku was shocked feeling his first kiss and smiled knowing it wasn't bad. "that wasn't half bad" he turned to leave to his own bedroom. He was getting curious on why his heart wouldn't stop beating fast either.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Sesshoumaru turns and tosses in the middle of the night and he hears his bedroom door open. "n..nara..ku...kun" he whispered softly.

" guess again dog breath"

"I" I felt two strong hands turn me around and tied my mouth shut. I tried to left my legs but they were also getting tied up so was my hands.

"hold still you suck up!" then I felt the person take a knife and started to cut me with it also stabing me hard with it.

"ooow" I shouted but no one could hear my screams because of the fabric on my mouth. Then I felt the stranger stand up to wip me hard. "i was hoping this was just a night mare.

4 hours past and I feel the stranger untie my mouth ,arms,feet,and left the room as fast as they could. I couldn't care to wake up right now I was too tired so I drifted back into the darkness.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh my gosh!" naraku screamed opening the door.

"what is it master?" rin ran after him.

"get my father quick" he shouted going close to the victims body.

"yes Naraku" she said running after his father.

"how did this happen" he touched his magenta strips on his cheeks and touched his soar back. "I should have put you in my bedroom with me. I'm so sorry" he sighs and he feels his chest feeling like it's about to break in two pieaces.

"it's...*cough* not your *cough* fault" he smiled under the sheet hearing narakus voice.

"thank gods your alive" he smiled hugging him tight.

"ouch!" I screamed in his ear.

"ooops i'm sorry" he frowned at me.

"it's okay" I smiled to show him it ment nothing.

"Sesshoumaru" he said to me looking into my golden eyes.

"naraku" I said looking into his eye's.

"Sesshoumaru"

"naraku"

"sesshoumaru"

"naraku"

their faces were two inches away from each other and the door plops open.

"wheres the patient" the father screamed out.

"umm.." naraku and sesshoumaru froze from their position they were in. They hurried to go back from where they were. The father shakes his head in shock and saw a move. He wasn't too happy about this.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"so how is he father?" naraku asked him.

"his fine just make sure he gets some medicine on it and don't let him take that cast off." Jason said to his son.

"yes father I will make sure he puts this on and doesn't take that off." he smiled to his father.

"may I talk to you for a moment" jason said.

"yes father" he sighed not liking to hear this.

They both took a step outside the door to talk while sesshoumaru and his family were in there.

Sesshoumaru looked at naraku leaving and wanted him to stay.

"what is it father?" naraku sighed.

"that boy has had pleanty of scars way before these new ones. Has he been cutting his self or somehting?" jason asked.

"n...no" naraku looked shock that it wasn't about his future.

"well that's a concern to me. This boy has over a million scars over his body and they were covered by make up." he snorted.

"make up?" naraku said in a what the heck way.

"yes make up. He is either doing it to himself or someone is doing this to him. Though it doesn't seem possiable but he or they are putting make up to hide the scars i'll show you." jason sighed then looked up to his son.

"I can't believe it" he sighed.

"we also need to talk about your future wife"

"oh no dad don't start with this"

"I have to! you can not fall in love with a boy"

"what?"

"i can tell you are falling in love with that boy"

"pft I am not"

"naraku andrew higgurashi don't lie to your own father"

"but i'm no.." he stopped talking when he felt his heart skip a beat when he thought of the boy.

"see" jason spat out.

" be that as it may father if I do love this boy so what! If it is what I so choose then I choose it!" he growled.

"naraku listen to me there is a fiance for you and she wants to marry you." jason hissed.

"no father"

"yeah but you love this girl remember mhy?" he smirked.

"mhy?" he questioned.

"yes her"

"..I guess it wouldn't hurt"he laughs.

"I knew you wouldn't say no to her" he smirked. So when do you want the wedding?"

"in 2 months" naraku smiled.

"good but we may have to cut it sooner then that" he smirked.

"that's fine with me father"

"oh by the way she is coming here tommarow so dress up nice and act natrual."

"well do father" he smiled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

while naraku and his father was talking.

"so what did he tell you?" izoyai slapped sesshoumaru on the face.

"no-nothing in particular" I sighed.

"mhm sure" she slapped me hard again.

"i'm serious" I sighed.

"did you tell him it was me" she growled deadly at me.

"no. I didn't" I shook hard and covered my head under the sheet.

"liar" she lifted the sheet above my head and slapped me hard again. "turn around" she tells me.

I sigh and turn around. She gets out her purse and puts make up all over my skin.

"mom they are going to find out that he has make up under there some day" inuyasha sighed looking at the door to make sure they don't come in.

"shut up son!" she hissed after putting a thrid coat on.

"well i'm just saying" he sighed.

"well you better be shutting that sassy mouth up before I do it for you" she growled.

"why you being so mean to me" he pouted with his arms crossed.

"mommys sorry i'm not mad at you i'm mad at that pieace of shoot right there" she pointed at me and I sighed under the bed.

"can I turn around now?" I asked.

"no!"she shout at me and slaps my butt hard.

"ouch!" I screamed.

"zip it sesshoumaru" she growled at me.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They finaly enter the room again and see the family realaxing and sesshoumaru on the bed with tears in his eye's.

"well your going to be okay" naraku smiled picking up sesshoumaru.

"I know" I sighed looking to the side.

"i'm going to take sesshoumaru to his bedroom now so the rest of you head to your chambers." naraku said opening the door to head to his bedroom chambers.

Naraku layed him on the bed softly and turned him so he was laying on his back.

Jason comes with a wet hot rag and some soap and starts rubbing some of his skin.

"hiss..." I hissed in pain.

"it's okay calm down" naraku patted my head to try to calm me down.

I tried to stay put but it hurt so much.

"oh...my...gosh!" naraku says softly..

I was wandering why he said that but I couldn't stand the pain that was hurting so I felt a cold rag next and it felt great sorta.

"that son of a …." naraku growled in his thraot.

"you see son. She covered his scars in make up. Inreaturn also made the skin more infected since she put that on him." jason sighed taking the rags off and putting another cast on his stomach.

"you poor thing" naraku sighs rubbing his silver locks.

"no..no..you mustened of known that"I sighed getting up out of the bed fast.

"your in no position to move sesshoumaru" he sat him back down on the bed.

"yeah but if she finds out father will be lost" he starts to have tears fall from his face.

"you don't have to worry i'll get it."

"okay" I smiled.

"tell me what it is that you are wanting."

"I'm wanting this stone that has my fathers soul in it. It would mean a lot to me." he sighed.

" I see" he smiled and left to go retrieve it.

"i'm afraid that's impossiable" I sighed.

"believe in my son boy" Jason commented.

"I.. will try" I put my head down sighing.

"if you do not believe in my son then it will be impossiable for him to help you" he sighed sitting on the bed.

"you're right" I took a deep breath and started crossing my fingers. "I believe but theirs been so much in my life where it's hard to believe anymore"

Jason just looks at me with a no excuse look on his face.

"I don't think he likes me" I sighed to myself.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

The door knocks 3 times.

"yes come in?" nick said.

Naraku glady opens the door and goes towards the mother.

"hello prince may I help you?" she asked while she was siting and looking at her earing box to see what to wear.

"This soul box of your so called husbands" he growled.

"what?" she said in a shock tone.

"give it to me. Or there will be consequences"he stared hard at her.

" how did you know about my husbands soul" she growled.

"that doesn't need to concern you. Hand it over now or else" he growls.

"or else what" she smirks.

"your sons will be on the verg of death" he smirked deadly.

"you mean sesshoumaru" she smiled.

"no you other sons"he pointed at them.

"why not sesshoumaru?" she asked.

"don't kill me" nick asked coming closer to naraku seductively. " we have so much in comon baby"

"no we don't!" he growls. "sesshoumaru doesn't diserve to die because I know how you treat him"

" I knew it! His told you" izoyai growled.

"nope I found out all on my own" he smirked.

"how?" she looked shocked.

"well the boy wasn't excatly clean at first when I saw him, he acted sweet, he had bad clothing on, he had bad knots in his hair, the poor boy look like he was starving to death, and for you guys... when I first layed my eye's on you. You guys were clean, healthy looking , well feed, smelt nicer and your hair looked much cleaner." he growls.

"..." she stayed silent.

"plus I know who hurt him that night" he growled looking deadly at nick.

"uh.. we assure you we didn't do it" izoyai hissed.

"oh?" he looks at her. "then what is this pieace of hair I found on his shoulder?" he picked up a blondish hair of a felines and they all gasped. " I assure it was your son Nick wasn't it not?" he glared deadly at izoyai.

"well I do see the same color but that's no proof!" she growled.

"do I have to show the video to you" he smirks.

"fine! It was me" nick hissed.

"i thought so" naraku growled.

"nick why did you?" izoyai sighed.

"don't play dumb " naraku growled. "I know your the one who ordered your son to do it"

"mother how could you!" nick growled.

"eh..." she gasped.

"that's one reason why nick is going in death but if you hand that stone over I might spare his life." he smirks.

"well then how come inuyasha my son has to die then?" she asked wanting to know every question.

"must you know ever detail" he sighs heavy.

"yes" she growls.

"fine" he growls at her. "well I wander who put Inuyasha rocks but his brother likes sex? :3 on his stomach" naraku growled deaply at that.

"inuyasha you wrote that?" izoyai looked puzzled that time.

"i was board" he sighed.

"oh brother" izoyai sighed.

"its going to take forever to take that scar off. But he will once be scar free after my father puts these oils on him and potions." he smiled.

"don't you dare" she growled.

"just watch me" he smirked.

"he needs those for a reason" she growled.

"no he doesn't. Maybe to please you for what you did to him but I will not let him suffer anymore." he growled.

They all stayed silent and he forced her to give him the stone and it took a lot of power but he got it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"theres the treatment we need. Now I will need you to take your clothes off for me." jason sighed.

"um... my clothes?" I look at him curious.

"yes your clothes" he sighs.

"but" I blush.

"come on we don't got all day" he hissed at me.

"but I don't know how to...do it" I blushed.

"oh dear lord" jason blushed.

The door knocks.

"may I come in" a voice was herd from outside the door.

"come in" jason said.

"ah!" I screamed covering my chest.

"oh come now you have nothing up there. We are all boys" he growled.

"i... I know but still" my heart pumps seeing the one I love enter the room. "but when his in here it doesn't make things easy" I thought to myself.

"sesshoumaru I brought you your stone you wanted" he smiled.

"really?" I turned around.

"ye.." naraku paused.

"what?" I looked at him confused.

"um dad what are you do..doing may I ask?" he has blush on his face.

"taking the boys clothes off. What else does it look like?" he looked at narakus face and laughed.

I looked down and my lower half was uncovered. "ah!" I squealed and I jumped high landing on the one I love.

"oh boy!" jason sighed.

"are you okay?" I said to him when I was ontop of him.

"i'm..fi..fine" he was quiet with blush on his cheeks.

Then suddenly there was a outburst in the hallway.

"prince naraku! What are you doing" rin asked.

"oh my" kagome blushed.

" I will attend to you later prince" kouga bowled and left fast.

Narakus face was even more red then it was from before.

"huh?" I looked at him confused.

"father" he blushes.

"oh brother son can't you left him off your self?" he laughed.

"n..nu" he tried but it was futile when he accidently grabbed sesshoumarus butt.

"umm" I blush.

"so...sorry" he sighs heavy.

"it's alright" I blushed"

(okay i'm tired of saying I so i'm going back to what I usually do sessh. -w- sorry)

"father I...I" naraku blushed.

"you what?" he asked.

"i'm really Corny" he blushed.

"oh boy!" jason sighed. "just go ahead and take him i'll do his wounds later or you can put this on him while you do that." he said handing him the stuff.

"great Idea" he smirks taking it.

"huh" he looks at him with a tilted head not understanding the word corny. (XD)

Naraku picks him up and takes him to his bed room chambers. He lays him on the bed softly.

"um what are you doing" he asked.

"umm well " he blushed and pulled him straight to his lap.

"yes" He tilts his head again.

"i got your stone" he holds out a black stone that was shining of a soul in it.

"fa...father" he had tears come down his eye's. "thank you so much this ment so much to me."

"your so welcomed" he smiled and forgot about making love to him. " I shouldn't do it. Because i'm getting married to mhy later." he sighs deeply.

"is there anything I can do in reaturn?" he asked.

"well" naraku looks at him with a smirk. "it wouldn't hurt for a gift. And he is the beautifulest thing I have ever laid my eye's on."

"well what?" sesshoumaru said putting his stone into his flesh connecting his father with him.

"you wouldn't want to do it" he sighed.

"what tell me?" sessh sighed.

"no no" he plays with him a little.

"tell me " he huffed.

" sex?" he smirked.

" that's what you want" he blushed deeply red with steam coming out of his ears.

"yes" he smiled putting his hand ontop of his hand.

"uh umm I.." he blushed backing away a little.

"you what" he said crawling slowly to him.

"umm..I" he blushed harder seeing naraku face to face with him now.

"it won't be that bad" he said laying him straight down on the bed and layed on top of him.

"but umm I" he blushed and closed his eye's.

"you never had it have you?" he asked.

"n-n-no" he sighed.

"that's alright me neither" he smiled.

"that doesn't help" he blushes and looks at the lustful eyes that wish to have him.

"i'll be gentl I promiss" he smiled kissing his forehead, to his nose.

"you promiss really?" he said nervously.

"yes I promiss I always keep my word" he goes down to the lips and kisses him in passion.

They wrap there arms around each other and start making love. Naraku begs for entrance and sesshoumaru shyly openeds in for him to enter. Naraku tasted his wet saliva mouth cavern it tasted so delicious to him he didn't want this day to end. He put his hand on his silver locks pushing his head to give them better access and his other traveled to his hips. Sesshoumaru made a little noise come out and naraku loved every minute of that noise he made.

Naraku took some of the medical stuff and started spreading onto sesshoumarus body everywhere while they were kissing.

Once naraku was done with the medical stuff he put it to the side and started to do real magic.

Naraku grinded sesshoumarus hips over and over lovingly. Sesshoumaru took his hands and twirled it in the raven black hair. Naraku broke the kiss and started going down his chin to his neck. Narakus hand made it's way to his butt and started rubbing it lovingly. Sesshoumaru rose his legs up to give him better acess of doing it.

Minutes on then narakus mouth travled to his bud and started to nibble on it lovingly.


End file.
